


Little Things

by Miagain



Category: The 100
Genre: CEO Lexa, Dr. Clarke Griffin, F/F, Fluff, domestic life, major fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miagain/pseuds/Miagain
Summary: Just some Clexa fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're married and really cute about it.

“See like right there,” Clarke points at a patch of clouds out their apartment window. 

“It looks like a penguin!” She exclaims without looking back for confirmation. 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“Right?” She turns back to her wife. 

“Your beautiful.” Lexa says dreamily. She loves it when Clarke scrunches her nose up when she’s excited. Clarke’s expressions are so pure, it makes her heart flutter and the corners of her lips can’t help but lift. 

The blonde blushes a soft pink. She blinks slowly before leaning over the table and placing a light kiss on Lexa’s pillow-lips.

“Now now Mrs. Griffin, you had enough cheese in that omelet of yours. No need for extra.” She teases. 

Lexa rolls her eyes. 

“You married this cheese. Now you have to live with her.” She countered. Getting up and taking her plate to the sink. 

“I don’t remember putting that in the vows..” Clarke pinches her eyebrows faking confusion. Her eyes follow Lexa as she saunters across the room. Her eyes glued to the tantalizing sway of her wife’s hips. 

“You better watch that mouth of yours missy. Else I break mine.” Lexa warns over her shoulder. A perfect brow arched coupled with that low tone that makes Clarke bite her lip. 

“Oooh there’s the fire I married.” Clarke says coming behind Lexa and peppering her neck with kisses. 

The brunette subconsciously extends her neck as her eyes close. A lazy grin stretches across her face. 

“If you keep that up we’ll both be late for work again.” She says softly.

“Your point being?” Clarke asks against the corner of her jaw. 

“Clarke.” 

“Lex…” 

She takes a tiny earlobe in between her lips and nips gently. 

“Clarke I have to present this morning.”   
Clarke rolls her eyes before she kisses the older girl’s neck once more to punctuate her offer.

“Why do you have to be so responsible?” She whines.

Lexa giggles. “Because the company needs me to be and you should know a thing or two about that considering you have people’s lives in your hands all day.” 

“Yeah yeah.. I’m the Doctor, you’re the CEO, yada yada no morning sex.” She deflates. 

Lexa turns around and kisses Clarke firmly on the lips. She places both hands on either side of Clarke’s face while Clarke winds her hand around her waist.  
They let go with a sweet smack.

“Yes but if we play our cards right we can have sex tonight?” Lexa teases. 

“I like the sound of that.” Clarke says leaning in again for a second helping of Lexa. 

The brunette quickly places a finger on her favorite lips. 

“Ah ah! Come on let’s get dressed.” She turns Clarke around by the shoulders and pats her on the butt gently. 

“Okay okay! Geese!” Clarke says heading for the bedroom. 

“I set your scrubs out already.” Lexa says as she heads for the shower. 

“I’ll go pick your suit out!” Clarke yells over her shoulder. 

The two created this ritual of picking each other’s clothes for almost a year now.   
They dressed together, kissed goodbye and set off to their respective jobs. Both grinning about the prospect of their evening after what would be a long day of work. Clarke would think about Lexa as she wrote her Doctor’s notes and gave orders to the nurses smiling with her usual bubbly self. Lexa would do the same even in her serious suit and tie because her wife picked it out and her wife would take it right back off of her later.


End file.
